Jorge Leari
Jorge Leari is a thief who wanders the landscape of the world by himself, doing as he pleases to anyone for his own benefit and/or amusement. He is set to appear in Control Sequence Verse 4. Information Character Info :TBA Personality Jorge is a man of many tricks and deceptions, mischievously fooling with every single person around him, from the commoner drunk at the bar, to the highest ranked officials and commanders. It's almost not an exaggeration to state that almost everything he says or does is either a lie meant to benefit him or simply to amuse himself, whether or not the person he's conversing to buys into the lie or not. The truth is not something that interests Jorge, at least when it comes to him speaking it. When it comes to the truth, however, he feels that it is irrelevant, that it doesn't factor into what the world really is: a form of entertainment. He feels the world is something which could be used to have fun, and that the normal members of the world who feel otherwise are simply "missing the point." Jorge has this deeply self-ingrained sense of freedom, to the point where he feels that, as long as he feels free to do as he pleases, he can't be confined or stuck or trapped. That nothing can ever take his freedom away from him because his freedom is an integral part of his being, because his sense of freedom is the core of who he is. Nothing can ever change that or hope to change that. Appearance Jorge has almost a yin yang color scheme; black hair with nearly completely pale white skin. He has wild hair that frays outward, though most of the ends hang down, reaching around his shoulder. Some of the hair hang down in front of his face, though only obscuring the sides and his forehead. Surrounded by his black hair and white skin is his bright red eyes, contrasting with the lack of color the rest of his body has. He has a fairly slender build. What he wears is a heavy black trench coat with a hoodie, usually open at the middle, showing a black shirt with a collar that reaches the meeting point of beneath his jaw and just below his hairline. The skirt is not tucked, overlapping with the black pants, with legs which are fed into the black boots he wears. Around his arm, there are two large black strips that travel down from the shoulder area to the cuffs. On these strips, there is kanji in white paint on the two; the left has 環境制御, while the right has 試作機. More often than not, he has a gas mask hanging around his neck, sort of like a giant necklace, with most of the straps that keep it held to his head left to dangle from the mask. The complete opposite are a pair of black gloves that hang out of a pocket inside one of the flaps of his coat. Around the ends of the gloves, and the interior of the arms, are seals that are meant to lock into each other, essentially keeping the inside of the suit environmentally seal. The same applies to the gas mask and the hoodie, and the collar flaps of the trench coat. Dangling from his right shoulder and resting against his back is a large duffle bag containing a variety of tools that allow Jorge to steal whenever he pleases (at least, most of them). These include a series of lock picks, cloth bags filled with grounded glass, a series of basic tools to tinker with most mechanical and electronic objects, several rolls of heavy-duty wire, and many straight spikes meant to keep doors bolted close (usually used in conjunction with a hammer to force the spike through the door and the wall it's connected to). When the suit isn't needed or when he's doing bits wherever he's performing, he wears either a white turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up or a black t-shirt with a heavy metal band's logo printed onto the front depending on the temperature. Either way, he wears a pair of black jeans and white shoes, with no socks visible around his feet. He's got a analog watch that's strapped around the left wrist, the clock itself sitting on the same side as the palm of his hand. The color scheme of Jorge consists of simply a contrast of black and white (the completely black suit with white text running down the arms and Jorge's completely pale skin contrasted with his black hair). The only definite color present are the deep reds of his eyes. Plot Info Verse 4: Possibilities of Fallout :TBA Powers and Abilities Jorge is a regular human being with little to no Ars Magus aptitude, along with no experience in hand-to-hand combat. This means, against more battle-prone opponents, he is ill-equipped to overcome enemies in any fair way. Because of this, Jorge relies on deception and trickery in order to give himself a massive advantage (or to escape combat altogether). He's capable of fighting head on against most less than average fighters, though he still needs the use of either cheap tricks so that he can even survive, let alone come out on top. This ability to bluff others into believing his onslaught of fabricated crap is used all the time by him for getting a desired goal accomplished or obtaining a certain object. Usually to enter a place without much resistance, Jorge will use either a convoluted deception that, with the right amount of urgency, would allow him immediate entrance, abusing the first nature of most people when it comes to their surroundings, or a combination of the two. If needed, he's capable of sneaking around people (helped by his use of dark clothes and preference of sneaking at night). Weapons When all of the tricks and deceptions and sneaking and running away fail, there's always the last resort to fall back on. In his duffle bag is an assortment of high-grade weaponry from centuries ago, mostly pertaining to the late 20th century to early 21st century. All have been recasted and modified to work effectively in the world Jorge lives in, where swords and Ars Magus are more predominantly used. Their usage in combat relies on an easily overlooked and exploitable weakness in contemporary combat; due to modern warfare now only consisting of melee engagements, people are only prepared for melee combat, in armor that protects against magical and physical attacks. Armor that is also unprepared for the force and impact of round-based weaponry (because it wasn't designed for that in mind). As an added bonus, this heavy armor isn't even used, as NOS and LSZ personnel wear only the equivalents of their field uniforms (lightly protected through Ars Magus) into combat and no combat armor either beneath or on top. Many of these weapons were restored and recast by Jorge, and were enhanced with Ars Magus by someone else in order to remove physical limitations that were common place with such weaponry. Who did this is unknown at this time. For example, the M21 EBR originally only had a maximum range between 2 to 4 miles, but through Ars Magus, the maximum was increased to 5 (due to the extra power now being used by the weapon to fire the round and something prolonging the bullet's travel from the weapon to its target, negating drop-off for an extra mile). *'Modified M21 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle)' **'Ammo Capacity:' 10 to 20 7.62x51 mm rounds per magazine (depending on magazine) **'Effective Firing Range:' 500 m (547 yd), 800+ m (875 yd) with optics **'Maximum Firing Range:' 5 miles (8 km) The modifications made to the EBR were in terms of the reloading system and the scope. Reloading is a much more clearer and quicker affair, ejecting the empty magazine as soon as the last round is fired so that a new magazine can be placed inside. The scope is modified in terms of the lines painted on it, adjusted for the new maximum distance the rifle has. *'Modified FN-P90 Submachine Gun/Assault Rifle' **'Ammo Capacity:' 50 FN 5.7x28 mm cartridge rounds per magazine. **'Rate of Fire:' 900 RPM (Rounds per Minute) **'Effective Firing Range:' 200 m (660 ft) **'Maximum Firing Range:' 1,800 m (5,900 ft) The modifications made to the P90 are the same as the EBR for the most part, excluding the scope as such a thing isn't required for a midrange weapon like the P90. The weapon's original design incorporates a bullpup layout, meaning the action (the component which loads, locks, fires, and extracts the ammunition) is located at the back, which, in conjunction with a top-mounted feeding mechanism, makes the P90 the most compact submachine gun with a fixed buttstock in Jorge's arsenal. The weapon includes a reflex sight (which keeps a forward aim regardless of the user's perspective) and ambidextrous controls. Its intended cartridge, the FN 5.7x28 mm, are designed to penetrate Kevlar protective vests (created to prevent more standard cartridge types, such as the 9x19 mm Parabellum, from harming the wearer). It is also designed to prevent ricochet from occurring. *'UZI Submachine Gun' **'Ammo Capacity:' 50 9x19 mm rounds per magazine. **'Rate of Fire:' 600 RPM (Rounds per Minute) **'Effective Firing Range:' 200 m (660 ft) *'Kel-Tec KSG Shotgun' **'Ammo Capacity:' 14 2.75 in 12 Gauge shotshells (seven in each tube) **'Spread:' 10 to 20 ft The KSG Shotgun has two separate tubes in its design which need to be loaded individually. A small lever behind the grip hold the ammo in one tube while the other is left open. This lever determines which tube is used while firing the KSG, meaning the weapon can be fired fourteen times (with a pause between the seventh and eighth shot in order to switch over to the second tube). An extra round can be loaded into the chamber where these two tubes are located. Like the P90, it incorporates a bullpup design. Also like the P90, it was designed to be more compact than other conventional shotguns of the time. To compensate with the original design, iron sights were permanently molded onto the top of the KSG, in order to avoid problems with aiming the weapon properly. *'Modified S&W Model 500 MAG Handcannons' **'Ammo Capacity:' 8 .500 S&W Magnum rounds **'Effective Firing Range:' 165 ft (~50 m) **'Maximum Firing Range:' 300 ft (~100 m) The specific model rebuilt has a 10.5 inch long barrel (as a result, it weighs 79.6 ounces (2.26 kg)). The cylinder of the weapon was modified to fit three extra rounds, with the locking mechanism changed to compensate. The original design was meant to reduce recoil when fired. This design aspect is enhanced via Ars Magus. *'Taser M26C/M18L Stungun' **'Ammo Capacity:' Single cartridge **'Firing Range:' 50 ft Musical Themes *'Vivid Raindrops' - Jorge's Theme Trivia *Jorge was inspired by various real-life individuals and characters from fiction. **The more comedic side of Jorge (and parts of his name) are directly inspired from comedians George Carlin and Dennis Leary. **The much more dirty, manipulative side of Jorge was inspired from the accounts of a character called Tandem the Spoony. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Independent Category:Control Sequence Character